Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Overview It was a former American colony in the western Pacific. #Name- United Republic of the Territory of the Western Pacific Islands (AKA- 'URTWPI', 'The Western Pacific Islands', 'The Federation', 'The Islands', 'The West Pacific', 'West Pacifica' and\or 'Pacifica'). #Language -American English, Australian English, Tok Pisin and Tagalog. #Other language - Marshallese, Chamorro, Palauan, Polynesian, Japanese, Korean, Fijian, Makassarese, Indonisian, Belauan, Sonsorol, Ulithian, Woleian, Yapese, Kosraean, Pohnpeian, Chuukese and Hatohobei. #Capital - Capitol Hill, near Saipan (de jure), but also Saipan it's self (de facto). #Largest city- Weno. #Other settlements- Koror, Palikir, Majuro, , Colonia (on Yap), Kolonia, and Tofol. #Population- 257,000. #Religion - Christian (Catholic, Protestant and a few 7th day Adventists and Mormons), agnostic and native Pacific Islander faiths. #Ethnic groups- #Regime- Democratic semi-presidential constitutional federal republic. #President- Hersey Kyota. #Vice President- Peter Christian. #Prime Minister- Gregorio Sablan. #Special representative to Australia, the Philippines and Papua New Guinea- Yosiwo P. George. Category:Geopolitical U.S. bases hit Tinian airbase and Guam's bases were nuked by Soviet bombers carrying 10kt and 20kt bombs, and the rest were heavily conventionally bombed by the USSR and destroyed. #American air and missile bases on the sprawling Kwajalein Atoll in the Marshall Islands. #Tinian Atoll was heavily modified. Tinian Military Facility (several mortar-pits on the beaches, a group of inland firearms shooting houses, a barracks, a medical unit, a support unit and a communications unit), Tinian airbase and San Jose Harbor sport center. #Ebeye Island seaplane base in and about 1945. #The nuked attols of Bikini Atoll and Enewetak Atoll. #The small observer units at Ebeye or Ennibur islets. #U.S. Coast Guard LORAN transmitting station, LORSTA Palaua on Angaur Island. #U.S. Naval Base Guam, U.S. Navy – Sumay #U.S. Coast Guard Sector Guam, – Sumay #Andersen Air Force Base, U.S. Air Force – Yigo #Apra Harbor – Orote peninsula #Ordnance Annex, U.S. Navy – South Central Highlands (formerly known as Naval Magazine) #Naval Computer and Telecommunications Station, U.S. Navy – Barrigada and Finegayan #Joint Force Headquarters-Guam, Guam National Guard – Radio Barrigada and Fort Juan Muna Hagåtña and Dededo History WW3 The Northern Mariana Islands and Marshal Islands were defended by the United States through its naval patrols in Guam, along with U.S. Coast Guard Units, Tinian airfield and the Guam National Guard. Maoist China simultaneity and gratuitously declared war on the USSR, Japan, Mongolia, Taiwan, S. Korea and USA. the United States had made Guam high defense priority of the U.S. against a Red Chinese attack. 3 days after the NATO and Warsaw Pact nukes had fallen, the People's Liberation Army Navy enacted a blockade of Guam and the Northern Mariana Islands. They intended to capture Guam to cripple its air base and Northern Mariana Islands for distraction of U.S. forces fighting in South Korea. Chinese attempted to blockade the island and land a force of 2,500 men. The initial amphibious assault only got as far as Santa Rita's ruins before they found out that it was an irradiated moonscape and began to die of heavy radiation sickens. The obviously limited invasion force only managed to get at most a few small footholds in the western part of Guam and never stepped ashore in the North Marinas or the Marshals . After WW3 The TTPI members were immediately cut off from the rest of the world for several years. Dispute not being a major target it could not avoid some of its long term effects like the lack of fiscal and material help fro the USA, since the economy had remained mostly devoted to subsistence agriculture and fishing. Neither tourism nor foreign investment had played a great role in its economy. Palau had uniquely survived fairly well due to local fishing, coconuts, clams, conchies and tropical fruits in the time after doomsday. A lost Taiwanese fishing boat, Japanese fishing boat, Australia yacht and Californian Yacht about a month after Doomsday and told the locals of what they knew, which was not much. The 16 fishermen and 8 yachtsmen then stayed. The weather also collapsed between 1962 and 1965. It was first a bit colder for 6 about months, the normal for about 6 months and finally a bit warmer for about 18 months. 1965 was also more prone to tropical storms than usual. The Journeys of Discovery Nauru, Tuvalu and the Kiribati were contacted after about 6 moths as the traditional day to day inter island relations had only been temporally disrupted by the chaos of war. It was descovered in 1978 that Guam was in ruins, radioactive and usless; so they gave up and left. The 6,000 serviours were moved to Palau over the next 10 years. Fist Contact This was with fishing boats the Philippines, PNG, Tokelau and Sulawesi in 1967. Others from the Soloman Islands, Vanuatu and Malaysia arrived in 1972. Firther contact was made by TTPI explores re-discovered Tonga Wallis and Futuna, Fiji and Rotuma in 1977. After a long time they were able to make contact with Australia, Taiwan, Brunei, both halves of Vietnam, Norfolk Island, American Samoa, Samoa, the Cook Islands, Niue and Japan 1982 Palau became a joint protectorate of PNG and the Philippines in 1977, until Australia also joined the chosen protecting powers in 1985. Life today Media Economy Sport Cricket, baseball and soccer. Transport Also see #United Nations trust territory #Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands *''For some intresting alternate historys about this region, see-'' #Republic of Palau (1962: The Apocalypse) #Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (The Era of Relative Peace) #Federated States of Micronesia (1983: Doomsday) #Guam (The Era of Relative Peace) #Northern Mariana Islands (The Era of Relative Peace) #Micronesia (state) (Alternity) #Belau (1983: Doomsday) #Marshall Islands (An Independent in 2000) #Guam Prefecture (Land of Empires) Category:Pasifica Category:United States of America Category:United Nations Security Council Resolutions Category:Early Cold War Category:Colonies Category:Palau Category:Federated States of Micronesia Category:FSM Category:Marshall Islands Category:Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands Category:TTPI Category:Islands Category:United Nations Trust Territories Category:USA Category:United States Category:America Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Nukes Category:Warfare Category:Cold War Category:Mariana Islands Category:Wr